Buffy x Angel
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Season 2 Episode 6 Lie to Me, my version after Buffy says 'Liar' to Giles.


Buffy had her heart to heart with her friends and Angel, coming back later to discover Ford's body. Burying him with Giles, staking him as he arose. Getting Giles to lie to her, so she could have something to hold onto.

"Liar." she says as he finishes, walking off with him into the night going home. She sat in her bed, crying soft enough for Joyce not to hear, but she didn't know Angel was outside her window and could hear and see it.

Her tears she shed that slid down her face, her muffled cries as she held onto her pillow. She was broken down, this was the tipping point. Angel went through the open window, going over to the crying Slayer to console the girl.

"Buffy..." he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder "A-angel?" she stammered fresh tears coming out, he studied her, wondering how he could help her "Are you okay?" he sat down beside her she gave a sad half-smile.

"No, I'm not." she began crying again, being careful that her mother couldn't hear, Angel stared at the girl, he wanted to help. It hurt seeing her in pain "What's wrong?" he asked "Everything, in my life. My friends, Ford, you."

She sat up, and held her pillow, Angel hugged her, she released her pillow as she wrapped her arms around him, he knew he'd regret this, just not if it were doing this or not doing it. Either way, he kissed the blonde.

Buffy's tears were on his cheeks, he didn't mind, and held still. Buffy held him tight, he was a vampire so he could take the pain he felt the heat from the newly shed tears coming down her face, and melding to his.

Buffy reluctantly pulled back "What.. was that... for?" "I don't like it, when my girl is sad." Angel smiled Buffy laughed a little, stifling it half way through "I haven't been 'your girl' for a long time. The-sides you broke things off with me."

Angel flinched, this coming from anyone other than Buffy would be nothing, but from her it felt like he'd been staked 1000 times over. He needed to fix this "Well, maybe we should be together again." he offered

Buffy looked skeptical "Why... why now?" she was confused "Is this, because of Ford? Because if it's just because you're jealous you can forget it." "Why does everyone keep saying that? No, I am not jeal- okay, I was jealous. Only because it was you. But, it's because I missed you." Angel answered

"So, you were jealous?" she smiled, Angel wiped away her tears "That's my girl, strong as always." he returned her smile "Your girl..." she said aloud, she'd been thinking it, and didn't mean for it to come out of her mouth.

"Yes." Angel chuckled, Buffy was embarrassed, but wouldn't let him get the best of her "Why were you jealous?" Angel stiffened "I don't know why, for over a century I felt nothing but lament for what I'd done. But with you... it's different."

"Different? Different how? Different good.. or different bad?" She asked "Definitely good different. And different as in I actually care about you, and don't want to lose you. I made that mistake once, and now after all this.. I won't ever again."

Buffy smiled, "Idiot." she fell back on her bed, out of his embrace. She was tired "Stay with me?" she asked, he nodded, and laid beside her. She closed her eyes, and got comfy until she laughed "What's so funny?" Angel asked serious

"I can't sleep, with you staring at me like that." she said simply "Sorry." Angel looked away, Buffy's smile faded as she drifted off to sleep. Angel smiled she was so cute when she slept, he brushed a stray portion of her bangs out of her face.

He caressed her cheek, and got up letting the girl sleep, when he moved she shuddered so he pulled the blanket out from under her gently, tucking her in leaving it just under her armpit, she smiled as she moved in her sleep.

Her arms out over the blanket, he stooped down as he kissed her cheek "Angel.." she murmured "Buffy?" he asked, she was sleeping and didn't answer. He chuckled "Buffy?" Joyce asked she'd heard her daughter.

Angel hurried out the window, and hid just out of her view, Joyce came in. She flicked on the light, she saw her sleeping and smiled, she noticed the open window and strode over shaking her head "You should really close this, it's freezing."

She turned off the light and shut the door, Angel crept back in silently, he wrote her a note 'Buffy, see you later. Gotta go, don't want to be caught by your mother in your room. Can't wait until later -Angel' he folded the note and put it in her hand.

She stirred for a moment, and sighed, he gave her one last glance as he sat with one leg out the window. "Goodbye, Slayer." he shut the window behind him, and jumped landing on his feet, and went to his place, he needed some rest too. It had been a rough day.


End file.
